Scattered Rose Petals
by Crow1501
Summary: This is a fan fiction where instead of Ruby losing her mother at a young age, she was abducted and then experimented on. Later down the years she found by Ozpin and is reunited with her family.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was sitting on the edge of the abandoned building, she was looking off the edge of the building and saw a pack of beowolves roaming around looking for something to munch on. Even though she was in an abandoned building it was getting harder for her to get recourses all by herself. Each day the grim got a bit smarter and the routes change quite frequently. It wouldn't be too long before they tracked her down and ripped her to little bitty pieces. Ruby walked back inside to get some sleep, when she walked past the mirror she walked back and looking into the mirror. Ruby was now a wolf Faunus, she had long white hair with red tips at the end hair, ears, and tail. Ruby had lost her right eye a long time ago and had a make shit eye patch over it, she also had a scare up the left side of her face over her cheek and across her temple. That should have killed her, but fate has other plans. Ruby looked into the mirror for a bit longer to see that the image changed and she was now looking at a younger version of herself, with brown hair with red tips and she wasn't a Faunus. Then she another version of herself it was a bit older than before, this version had gray hair and was also a Faunus and she was wearing white clothes with blood all over them, Lastly, the image changed back to what she looked like now.

"I probably could never go back to civilization ever again, not after what I have done." Ruby didn't intend to say that to anyone but herself, the room fell into silence for a few seconds before a noise that sounded link someone taking a drink of something showed up behind her. Ruby looked around to see a man in a green suit jacket sitting on a chair holding a white mug.

"Why not?" The man in the green jacket said before taking another drink from his mug.

"Why not what?" Ruby asked walking backward a bit.

"Why can't you go back to civilization?" He then set his mug down and leaned down moving his hand in front of his face like it was interesting what Ruby would say next.

Ruby tried to run through another door in the room and was blocked by a blond lady with massive tits. Ruby was trapped. "What do you want with me? Are you here to take me back to that nightmare?"

Ozpin shook his head side to side. "No, we are here to take you back to Vale. We were tracking you down ever since you were taken at the age of six. Nothing showed up about you until almost two years ago, when people saw you leaving a facility. When people went in everyone was dead and there were no survivors."

Ruby was a bit more scared. "What do you mean you were tracking me down? Who sent you?"

"Well I wouldn't be that really good of a hunter if I didn't help my friends, your mother and father find you." He still didn't move nor did turbo tits.

"Wait they were still looking for me? I thought they gave up on trying to find me a long time ago." Ruby looked down at her hands and then looked back at him. "But it not like they want me back I'm just a monster."

"Well I would disagree, You were put into a spot where if you didn't kill them they surely would have killed you, quite slowly and painfully. I don't see a monster in front of me, I just see a young girl who had her childhood taken away from her. Now wouldn't you agree on that." He slowly pulled out a picture frame out of his pocket and extended his arm so Ruby could take it.

Ruby slowly grabbed it and saw a picture of her mother and father holding her and Yang. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Not one bit... Would you like to come back with me?" Ozpin got up from his chair and grabbed his empty mug looking sadly into it wishing he brought more.

Ruby nodded and was looking down at the picture and she cried from one eye.

After that, they got Ruby on an airship and started heading back to vale. On the ship, Ruby laid down on one of the sets and fell asleep clenching the picture frame for dear life. Ozpin felt a pinch inside his chest whenever he looked at her for too long, this was one person he was too late to save from the evils of the world and would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

* * *

When they arrived at beacon they took Ruby to the infirmary to get her looked over for anything fatal to her health. During the check-up, they found out Ruby had several severe scars around her body, four across her back in different angles, and one along the side of her neck, and more. She had severe burns on the right side of her face destroying her eye completely. She also unable to have children herself, from the experimentation on her body. Ruby also had a tattoo of what number test subject she was on the back of her neck. It was S - 107 and she was one of two hundred and sixty-five people. When they research the facility they found out that twenty-two of them escaped and the rest were all dead. After Ruby was offered a room to stay in until Summer and Taiyang arrived to see her.

"Ozpin did you really find her after all this time?" Summer asked following Ozpin to the room Ruby was staying in.

"Yes, we had her checked up and her DNA matches, we'll be there in a few minutes." Ozpin kept walking to the room Ruby was in with Summer and Tai close behind.

"Should we expect anything that will upset us?" Tai joined into the question of the well being of his daughter.

Ozpin sighed and took a bit to answer. "She had some severe scars around her body, and she also has burn scars on the right side of her face and she lost her eye in the process. Lastly, she is no longer human as she has been turned into a Faunus." Ozpin looked over his shoulder to see both their expressions were completely shocked. They finally arrived and Ozpin gentle opened the door just in case Ruby was still asleep. They walked into the room and instead of seeing Ruby sleeping in the bed she was on the ground at the foot of the bed asleep covered in multiple blankets.

Summers slowly walked up to the Ruby and looked at her face, she had tears start to run down the side of her face as she knelt down and gently shook her Little Rose to wake her up.

Ruby slowly woke up and looked up at her mom and slowly sat up and looked around to see her dad standing a few feet behind her, and then finally Ozpin close to the door. Ruby looked back at Summer and Tai before speaking. "M-Mom, D-Dad is that you?"

Summer hugged Ruby and Tai soon after did the same. "Please, please don't leave my side anytime soon."

Ruby hugged both of them back, not wanting to let go either. For once in a really long time, she felt safe. She did have to deal with all the pain and suffering at this time. "Please don't let me go either."

When Ruby's parents stopped hugging her, she knew that they were going to ask questions about what happened to her. "So what happened to you while you were gone?" Tai sat on one side of Ruby while Summer sat on the other side.

It took Ruby a few to answer. "I was taken to a facility where they experimented on me." Ruby wiggled her wolf ears to show one of the experiments. "You never knew if what they test on you would kill you or put you through so much pain you would go insane. A lot of the section I was in dealt with semblances, and how they work. One day they tried to extract my speed from me, but whenever they tried it seem like something was blocking it. Then they tried fusing other people semblances with mine…" Ruby went quiet for a bit to collect herself. "They succeeded in doing so, the cost of doing so was t-that the other p-person died in the process. Now answers me this, what happens when you take someone's semblance away from them?" Ruby moved her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, as her tail wrapped around her ankles, and her ears flatten atop her head.

"I have no Idea." Summer said and Tai nodded in agreement.

"Well, a semblance is a manifestation of who you are. So you can say your soul and semblance are one in the same. The souls of those semblances I was forced to take live inside me. I can see them walking around and can talk to them with my mind. You can say they are in a state of living and death. They have lost their body that once would consider them alive, but now they are imprisoned in my body as a ghost." Tears threatened to break free after she said that. "I have six people trapped inside me."

Summer looked at Ruby horrified and thought ' _How could someone survive that? How could you have survived that six times'_ Summer rubbed Ruby's back? "Do you know who they are?"

Ruby nodded. "Four of them were my friend and helped me survive. The two others were Faunus both wolf and they were married. They don't talk much but they have been trapped in me the longest. The only good thing about them being trapped was that we all kept each other company." She weakly laughed.

"A-Anything else?" Tai asked weakly in between wanting to know more and wanting this conversation to stop.

"A lot more. They experiment's seemed like they would never end. Day in day out, each of us got around four to six hours of sleep. Each day they tried something new or kept going with the previous experiments…" Ruby stopped talking not wanting to go any further for today. After that, the sun was slowly rising and so Summer and Tai took Ruby back to patch. To where her sister Yang was at.

* * *

 **As before, I do hope this is better to read and understand. I do hope you all enjoy this and hope you continue you to follow me as I plan to keep writing this. This is going to be a Ruby X Yang X Blake X Weiss as I can't remember what the ship name is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I know you may look over this at first and just jump into the chapter. I don't blame you as I've done the same. This story will more than likely get darker at times. But even with it being a tragedy I want to try making some cute and fun moment. The connect that will appear will be 18+ at times so you're aware ahead of times.**

 **Now for any of the people who followed me from my old account, I am going to go through this story and my others change them. As I came back and re-read them I just didn't like the taste it left in my mouth as it seemed to rushed or it just didn't feel right. So I'll be taking the story slower and the time skip won't happen for 2 or 3 chapter after this. Thank you for following me and I do hope you understand why I'm doing this.**

* * *

Ruby was getting off the airship with her mother and father, she still wasn't ready to be around people just yet so she stayed close behind her mom holding onto her cloak. Ruby was shy already, but being away from people for so long made it even harder for her. She didn't like being looked at so she used her mom as a type of shield.

"Ruby you know I won't always be here to be your shield," Sumer said causing her daughter to blush.

"I... I know that I'm not used to be around people." Ruby still clung to Summer cloak as they walked.

"Fine, I'll be fine with it for now. But I will put a stop to it sooner or later." Summer rubbed the top of Ruby head.

Ruby nodded and looked around Patch. It was never really big and Ruby thought it would be a good start be reunited with other people. For the rest of the way back to their home not much was said. When they finally got home, Ruby felt nervous she hasn't seen her sister in years.

* * *

Tai walked in with Sumer close behind. "Yang we're home." He said as waited close to Summer to see Yang reaction.

Yang came around. "Welcome back, how are…" Yang stopped talking when she saw Ruby. "I-Is that R-Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and looked a Summer who was glaring a Tai. "You didn't tell her why we had to Beacon did you?"

"It might have slipped my mind." He said looking away.

"Well Yang this is Ruby, Ozpin finally was able to find her and now she home" Summer slowly moved to the side in which she knew Ruby would stay close by. So now Ruby was more out in the open for Yang to see.

Yang has streams of tears go down her face as she looked at Ruby. She wanted to run over to her little sister and hug her but her legs wouldn't budge.

Tai walked over to Yang and got behind her and pushed her forward since he could tell she was frozen in place. Summer also moved Ruby in front of her, not allowing her to hide behind her.

With the push, Yang ran over to Ruby wrapping her arms around her not letting go. No one could hear what Yang was saying, since her crying and having her face in Ruby shoulder muffled whatever came out of her mouth. Ruby slowly hugged back but wasn't too sure what to say.

Tai walked over to her and she moved closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. Summer had a few tears running down her face as she smiled, as they were a family once again.

After a bit Yang finally collected herself and was able to be around Ruby without crying, This gave the young rose the chance to look around the house. She felt out of place as her memories of this place were foggy. When she got to her room she saw it that it was kept the same. She only could tell as the bed as to small and there were many stuffed animals.

Summer came around the corner looking for Ruby to see she was in her room. "Hey sweetie, looks like you beat me to it. I was going to ask if you like me and your father to go get you a bigger bed, a desk and a few other things since you're too old for this."

Ruby looked at Summer. "Mom, I think that be fine, s...since I barely remember anything, it all so foggy." She lightly shock and a tear crept out the corner of her eye.

Summer kneed down and pulled her child into her embrace. She hoped this calm her Little Rose down. "It's fine Little Rose, that a normal thing. I barely remember much of when I was a young child either." She rubbed Ruby's back sing the girl relax into her.

Once Ruby was able to feel better she pulled away to look at her mother face. "So… uh….. will I have to sleep with Yang tonight." She felt a bit nervous for some reason.

Summer smiled and rubbed her daughter's head, and saw the young wolf tail move in what seemed like joy. "If you're ok with sleeping with Yang. If not you can sleep on the couch. Summer wasn't sure if Ruby was ok with something like that.

"I think I'll be able to sleep with her." Ruby looked down the hall towards her older sister room. "She I tell her what happened to me?"

Summer took a second to answer. "I think you should, but only if you feel up to it. I'm able to tell that it not easy to talk about. Also how about we go cloth shopping tomorrow since you also don't have anything to wear besides that black shirt and pants Ozpin gave you."

Ruby looked down and then looked at her mother. "I like that….."

Summer rubbed Ruby's head one last time. "Hey while we are gone, you should go talk with your sister. I think it do both of you good if you feel comfortable around each other."

Ruby nodded and her tail swayed back and forth since she realized she likes when her mom did that. "How long do you think you are gone?"

"A few hours, you be safe her. We'll be back before dinner." She kissed Ruby's forehead and slowly stood up.

Both walked down the hall when they stopped in front of Yang's door, Summer went downstairs leaving Ruby. She lightly knocked on the door. "Come in." Yang lightly yelled from within the room.

Ruby opened the door and walked in to see Yang play a fighting game. "So….. h..how are you?" The young wolf felt nervous around her older sister.

Yang paused the game and looked at Ruby. "I'm great, I got you back in my life. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. Even though I like being here…. It all so foggy to me, and it feels weird to me." Ruby wolf ears flattened on her head and she moved one on her hands and rubbed her forearm. Slightly looking away from Yang.

"Hmm, well I think you'll be fine." Yang got up off the ground and moved over to her bed and patted a spot for Ruby to sit, in which she accepted the offer. "Can I asked you a question?"

"Sure, What is it?" Ruby looked around Yang's room.

"How did you does it feel to be Faunus?" Yang looked at Ruby and notice she froze a bit."You don't have…." She was interrupted by Ruby.

"No it's fine Yang, I just didn't think you ask about that so early. But I like being a Faunus, there so much I can do that I never could do when I didn't have it. My sense have kept me alive and I'm able to see in the dark. I like having a tail as it kept me warm when I needed it." She looked at Yang. "But I love it, it feels so natural and I think my tail and wolf ears help me express myself as I having a hard time doing it normally." Her ears kind of lowered on her head, as her tails lightly swayed.

"Can I feel it?" Yang was looking at her tail as it swayed back and forth.

"Uh… what do you mean?" Ruby looked at Yang confused.

"Oh uh…." The lion haired girl blushed as she realized how forward she was and how it easily went over her little sister head. "I uh… I mean can I touch your tail?"

Ruby looked at her tail and then at Yang. "Sure…" The white-haired girl turned slightly on the bed and moved her tail to her older sister feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Yang softly held her sister whitetail that had a red tip at the end of it. She also petted her tail which caused Ruby to moan a bit. Which shocked the blond and after a second she had to ask. "Did you just moan from me petting your tail?"

"NO!" Ruby said it a bit too quickly and her cheek flared bright red.

Yang started to laugh which caused Ruby to move her tail back and away from her. "Does it really feel that good?"

Ruby kept blushing. "Yes, I never did that with my tail so it was new to me." Ruby looked away blushing even harder.

Yang smiled at her and thought. ' _Even after what you went through you still just a normal girl that's a bit different than others.'_ She moved closer to Ruby. "Well, I keep that my little secret. Maybe I can use that on you later."

Ruby glared at Yang and grabbed her tail pulling it close to her chest. "That's not funny. You'll do that to me if I'm in front of mom and dad or someone else and then I'll be super cute your hair." Ruby vaguely remember her older sister obsession with her hair and wasn't sure if she got over it.

Yang quickly moved away moving her hair over her shoulder as if it was her baby, shocked at her little sister threat. "You wouldn't."

Ruby spoke softly a tint of red covering her cheeks. "It really embarrassing and I don't want that to be known by people."

"Fine fine, I'll only do it when it the two of use." Yang lightly wrapped her arms around her little sister from behind, at first, she felt Ruby tense up. But the young wolf soon relaxed into the hug and this caused the Yang to smile "Hey would you like to go onto the roof like we use to?"

"Sure, but I'm in all black it would be too hot out at the time of year." Ruby pointed at her clothes.

Yang sigh sadly not wanting to let go of her little sister, as she smelled of strawberries and something else more primal. She then reluctantly pointed to her closet. "Just take one of my shirts."

Ruby got off the bed and moved over to the closet looking through Yang's clothes, it took her a bit to find a white tank top that looked huge. After she did that she started to take off her clothes as she forgot the understanding of privacy after losing it. Once her shirt was off it was too late for Yang to say anything as if something prevented her.

Soon Ruby was fully butt naked, giving Yang a view of her slightly curved and toned figure. Her gaze traveled across the four huge scars on her back and some of the little ones, making her way to her sister nice ass which had one or two small scars. She was now sinfully checking her sister body out as her gaze made it way down her toned legs a notice more scares. ' _Am I really checking out my sister… But who could blame me, those scares somehow make her so hot and her figure is slightly curvy and could further develop into even finer curves and her toned body made her seem so deadly and strong.'_ Yang swallowed the lump in her throat.

As Ruby bet down to grab the panties she dropped with the pants and at that moment her tail moved out of the way giving her given a better view not realizing her sister sinful gaze.

Yang blushed profusely and something inside her told her to stop looking, but she couldn't. She saw her sister flower in a way she never thought would affect her before. ' _Am I lesbian or is this just a phase'_ As she looked it became clear she was attracted to females. She continued to stare at her little sister as she watched her put on her clothes.

Ruby looked at her sister and notice she was staring at her and blushing. "Oh sorry Yang, it's just I'm used to changing my clothes anywhere I go." Ruby tail wrapped around her legs and she was blushing and when she saw Yang blushing she had a thought. ' _Was she looking at me while I changed? Was she looking more at my scars or me, or both?'_ A lot of question went through Ruby's head. Many she couldn't really understand or if she was just overthinking it.

"No, No it fine. Something you learn to grow out of in do time." Yang finally looked away from her and continued to blush. Before she looked away she could tell Ruby looked adorable how she was standing there with her tail around her ankles. "Uh... " She coughed a bit. "Are you uh….. ready to go up then."

Ruby nodded and both of them went up to the roof and looked at the sky together. They stayed up there even when Sumer and Taiyang got back. They watch through the sunset and once it finally set they went inside and had dinner and spent time some time with the family.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you're all Enjoy it so far, and I hope that the people who followed me from my old account understand and like the changes I made.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining in through the window and hit the Blond Brut in the eyes. She soon opened her eyes looking away as she squinted her eyes in irritation. As she sat up she notices Ruby was missing, and Yang started to panic. Immediately she looking around and was starting to think yesterday was a dream.

As she swung her legs over the side and tried to step up "Humf…... uhhhh Yang stoph yo...you're stepping on me."

She immediately jumped back onto her bed and looked down to see her younger wolf sister glaring up at her. "R...RUBY What are you doing down there!"

"I don't like beds, they are still too soft and comfortable to sleep on." Ruby calmly said as she sat up, "So I slept on the floor next to you, as it felt more comfortable like that and I felt safe."

Yang was shocked, she didn't think much of what Ruby might have to fight through. "Sorry I shouted….. I didn't think of what you're now use too and how much it'll take to get back to normal life" Yang rubbed her right arm as she looked away.

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "I know Yang, I might not ever get used t…." Ruby admittedly stop speaking and sniffed a bit, as slava came from the corner of her mouth, and before Yang could comment on it. A gust of wind blow past Yang and left a thin trail of rose petals.

Yang was left shocked, even though its been a little over a day since Ruby got back. I seem like something caught her younger sister interest. The young girl followed her sister trail that led downstairs. She found her sister peeking into the kitchen, Yang could finally smell the addicting scent of their mother's homemade cookies. Yang's stomach grumbled in response to the smell.

The young wolf girl was so focused on the cookies, that she didn't even hear her sister stomach mere feet away from her. As Ruby was about to sneak in a voice stopped her. "Ruby no cookies until you've had breakfast." At the order, the wolf Faunus ears flatten against her head, and her tail hung sadly.

Yang quickly moved her hand to her mouth as to not laugh at her younger sister's actions. Even though she hasn't seen her younger sister in years, somehow the empty void that was created was easily filled back up as though nothing ever happened. It felt weird to Yang, but she didn't want to laugh at Ruby. Not yet at least.

Ruby nervously moved around the corner to see her mother looking at her. "How did you know I was there? I'm more than sure I was being quiet."

"You may not have made a sound, but I know the scent of my rose anywhere." Summer smiled.

Ruby was taken aback by this, as though she wasn't use to a mother figure, as though she forgot the feeling of having a mother. "Oh…." Ruby knew Summer was her mother, but she was broken, she wasn't completely ready for any of this.

"Ruby, are you just going to sit there or you going to come over here and get some pancakes." Summer held out a plate of pancakes.

Ruby made her way to her mother and took the plat. "T...Thank you, mom."

She smiled and rubbed Ruby on the head between her ears, which naturally caused the girl tail to sway.

Yang walked in and smiled as she got a plate of pancakes. "Thanks, mom" The blond half hugged Summer before moving to the kitchen table.

Ruby and Summer join the blond at the table and ate breakfast. Ruby like last night acted strangely while she ate as if making sure the food was safe. Summer didn't say anything, even if it pained her to see her daughter act this way. She figured Ruby couldn't really help herself, as she seemed to be in survival mode still.

The morning went as normal as it could be with Ruby back. Ruby acted strangely at a few times during the morning.

 **_ A few hours later _**

Ruby was standing in a dressing room, looking through clothes her mom and Yang picked out. This felt strange to her as the sense of peace she has now felt wrong, no not wrong more foreign to the young rose.

"Ruby, have you found anything you like?" Her mom called from the others side of the door, giving Ruby her privacy, which she forgot was a common thing in a normal life. She grown used to people seeing her naked, picking, poking, prodding at the wolf pup for so long.

"Sum….. Mom, you can come in. I… uh would feel better if you come in." Ruby asked having a sense of doubt her mother would just walk in.

She was quiet for a bit, although her mother did sneak into the room. Summer saw immediately the scares ruby had and was astonished her daughter was alive. Some of the scars seem like they kill most huntsmen and huntresses.

Ruby could tell her mom was looking at all the scars that covered her body as she only had a pair of Yang old boxers on. She didn't know what to say so she just let her mom stare, over time she didn't like the silent atmosphere. "Uh so, can…. um, I ask you advice on shopping?"

It seemed the simple question changed the mood as her mother snapped out of her trance. The realization hit the older woman as she then realized that this isn't common for her daughter. "I'll help the best I can, but you may need Yang help as she probably knows more about this."

The white-haired wolf meekly nodded.

They spent a few more hours, as it was a struggle for the wolf cub to find what she liked. They also had to make sure it felt comfortable as Ruby all but forgot the understanding of comfort. She got a lot of the basic clothing like hoodies, jeans, skirts, shorts, leggings, and more. At first, Ruby didn't understand the appeal and need for all these clothes. But when she stole glances at her older sister who was shopping as well and found her appealing.

Ruby at the moment was wearing a dark red muscle tee shirt that was a bit big for her as it hung around the shorts pockets that she had on. The shorts were a medium gray color, they also hugged the young girl's legs, and went a bit above her knees, and she wore black legging underneath as she didn't want people to see her scars. The wolf cub also had on a black jacket that bottom was cropped so the that if mainly covered the chest and a bit of her stomach. To the girl, it looked wired a first, but she loved the fact it had ear hole for Faunus so when she wore the hood, her wolf ears would pop right through the holes. It also felt warm on her. Lastly, she replaced the ripped fabric that covered the damaged side of her face with a newer piece of fabric, it was snug against her face and covered a bit more than the old one. The fabric was also white so it could blend it with her hair.

After a while longer of shopping after Yang shopped a bit and Summer picked out a few things for herself. They also went and helped cut Ruby hair so she didn't have so much to take care of, the barber cut her hair so that her hair could cover her right side of her face. Making it easy to cover the white fabric.

They went home, and Ruby was happy to see she got a bed and a few things she needed to stay in her own room. Even though it'll take her a bit to actually sleep in the bed normally.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am really enjoying taking my time with her past and not jumping into beacon right way like I did last time. Also please share some ideas with me, and it always nice to hear what you think of the story. I still have a hard time thinking of all the individual people trapped in Ruby, so it is nice to get help there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacques Schnee was sitting at his desk, looking through papers on test subject S-107. "Why have you now just told me she escaped, and that she somehow made it back home to her family?"

A man sitting was on a couch in Jacques office, lightly drank his tea. "If I remember correctly, you only said you wanted updates when we see fit Jacques. Since you only supporting our foundation, you gave up the chance to be one of the founders." He smiled coldly at the white-haired man.

"You know I couldn't take the position, I have a dust company to run. But you told me S-107 was where most of my money was going, and that was for two whole years. That like an investment wasted." He sighed, as he was too tired to yell from all the howling he already did that day. Largely at his pain in the ass daughter so content to follow her worthless sister.

He chuckled. "Jacques you really think you didn't collect all the data we accumulated from her. She was also deemed unstable the fact she made it to civilization without getting help is remarkable itself. Subject 107 has to many voices in her head to stay sane for long." He got up and walked up the Jacques desk and grabbed the file and flipped a few pages and then showed him all the experiment they did on her alone.

"Well, it seems my money wasn't a complete waste then. But where my funds been going these past two years after her escape?"

"Oh to a few subjects, some have died in the process as their bodies can't handle the experiment. The latest subject 2965 is showing much promise." He gave Jacques the data on S-2965.

Jacques took it an lightly skimmed over it. "What this on instant decaying?" The older Schnee didn't look up as he kept skimming.

"The experiment is based on a person being able to cause anything he or she chooses to decay by their touch. They first need to survive the complete change in their DNA, and then we can move to giving them control over it." He spoke critically and unfazed.

He looked up at the man standing before him. "How in hell are you going to be able to keep him contained?" Jacques voiced raised a bit.

"Subject 2965 need regular doses of specific medicine or he will slowly decay himself. Also, he seems excited to join the phantom subjects."

"Isn't that your group of the test subject that go out and kill hunter and huntresses, grim, people and more so you can testing your experiments?" Jacques grabbed both files and put them into a draw on the side of his desk, that he only has access to.

"Why yes, they get special benefits and they only testing they go through is making their abilities further developed and controllable. Subject 107 was planned to be assigned to this group after we broke her mind and were able to reform it to our likes." He took a breath and sighed.

Jacques shook his head before speaking. "You never told me how Subject 107 escaped." He noticed that it seemed to agitate the man when that was brought up.

He groaned before answering. "One of the scientists pushed her too far and caused her to snap, her power went out of control and she slaughtered almost everyone in the facility. Only the head Scientist and test subject escaped."

The White Haired man nodded, not speaking for a bit. "Well please keep me up to date on how my money is being used in this. But I still have much to do today. I think this is a fine spot to end meeting at."

The man nodded and left the Jacques office. While walking out to grinned to himself. "At least he doesn't know about all the experiments we did to 107."

 **\\-\ \\-\**

Two weeks have passed since Ruby got back and Ozpin was sitting in his office. He'd been waiting for Qrow all day, as today was when the dusty old scythe wielder would return from his mission." Glinda do you know when he is supposed to be here?"

Glinda sighed "It's Qrow, he probably stopped by a bar when returning to Vale."

He figured at much, but he needed to know what happened to the Fall Maiden and needed to tell him about Ruby. He was about to get up and pace, thankfully the elevator opened up to a slightly drunken Qrow. _'Of course, she was correct.'_

Glinda looked at Qrow _'knew it.'_ "Qrow you late."

The red-caped man looked at her a bit wobbly. "I'm not late I'm right on time."

"Your an hour late." She sighed and looked at the time. "So late I need to get to my next class." She walked out of the office.

The scythe wielder looked at the elevator and then Ozpin. "In my defense, it wasn't my fault."

"Qrow you're wasting time, I need your report on the Fall Maiden." Ozpin was trying to get this along as the Fall Maiden had gotten really old and could pass any moment.

"She already passed Oz, her power was given to Amber as her successor." He then pulled out his flask and took a swig of it.

Ozpin sighed in relief as Amber was their ideal choice for the next Maiden position. "I'm sad to hear she has passed, but glad she was able to choose Amber."

The old crow nodded in agreement. "Now what this other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well were able to find Ruby and return her home. She is more than like with Sum….."

"Don't finish that sentence Ozpin! Ruby died a long time ago, you know how I feel about his subject." No longer was the alcohol affecting him, and rage took over.

Ozpin sighed and pulled out Ruby latest file, what had her blood work, DNA test, and her current photo. "Just read this, she is alive. This file can support that."

Qrow took it even though he knew it is a bunch of shit. He opened it up and looked at the photo, and he froze as it looked like Ruby, but his niece was not Faunus. "What is this shit, Ruby's not a Faunus, Oz?"

"Just read the file, and you'll understand." Ozpin took a drink of his coffee. They stayed in silence thankfully as Qrow read through everything.

Once Qrow was done reading he looked at the picture, carefully looking at the eye and her hair. If that was true and that was Ruby, he wouldn't know how to face her. He absolutely gave up on having hope she was alive. "I don't think I could face her."

"Well, you have too, as I promised Summer you would go visit her after you got back from your mission. I wouldn't have to face her wrath if you don't go as she will find you and kick your ass if you don't go." He then took another drink of his coffee, as he notices Qrow pale at the thought of facing summer when she made.

Qrow set the file down. "Anything I should know when meeting Ruby?"

He looked at Qrow and chuckled a bit. "Even after everything, she went though cookies seem to make her happy."

Qrow looked at Ozpin with a wave of shock, confusion, and something he couldn't quite explain. "Cookies?"

The older man only nodded to Qrow. "You should probably get homemade cookies instead of store-bought cookies if you want her to be more comfortable around you."

Qrow continued to look at Ozpin, trying to process how his niece survived, how to face her, and surprisingly enough what type of cookies should he bring.

After a bit more of talking, Qrow left for Patch

 **\\-\ \\-\**

Ruby was laying in bed with a migraine so bad she felt like drowning would be better. Of recently the voices have been getting more louder, more prominent as she had nothing to stop them from rising. She spent two years completely focus on surviving for as long as possible, that the when they all spoke it was easy to overlook. It was easy for her to listen to them separately as it didn't force too much on her.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw two or three of the silhouettes disputing outside of her body, but their voice roared and echoed inside her head, making near impossible to understand. But through the roaring, she heard new footsteps coming up the stairs, and that wasn't the only thing she felt. Some type of ominous negative pressure followed them as well. This pressure seemed to slowly halt the voices and soon all that was heard was the footstep getting closer, she looked again and each spirit was looking at the door.

Ruby really didn't give a damn who it might be as they were her savior stopping the voices from speaking. She closely watched the door open and a silhouette with a cape walked in and moved closer to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey kiddo, it's been awhile since I last saw your face." he spoke softly and smiled sadly at her.

Ruby started to make out the face and soon saw her uncle Qrow face. "You smell of alcohol." Her nose slightly winced and that made her head slightly ache a bit. She could see in his motion and face that he was taken aback by the comment.

Qrow was honestly amazed to have the be the first thing he heard from her. "Damn kid, that hurt a bit." but he couldn't help to smile.

Her ears slowly fell against her head, now realizing how rude she was when technically he was her salvation at the moment. The stench of alcohol was a welcoming if it calmed the voices. "Thank you, I'm happy your here."

The old crow was thrown off balance from the instant change of speech, he literally was trying to stables himself while crouched. He ended up falling backward. Which caused the young wolf to chuckle a bit, then instantly cringe seconds later. "Are you ok?" He quickly got up and looked at her a bit concerned scared his bad luck was acting on her already.

"I'm fine, just a horrible migraine. Your presence is helping, somehow." She slowly made herself sit up even if it hurt, to see her uncle so confused. "This may take a seconded to explain, so please try to bear with me." She weakly smiled, and her ears perked up.

Qrow for a bit listened to Ruby explain how what she knew happened to her while she was gone. She then moved into the subject in how the people trapped in her got restless and started talking more or less all at once. Described how their voices got stronger and her voice weaker, to the point she could only lay down a bare the constant roaring the best she could. She let him process all of it for a bit before she moved on. While he'd process all of it he notices the color slowly came back to her face.

"So can any of them take control of you?"

"To my understanding, they can't possess me whenever they feel like it. But I know that a few time when my nightmare consumed me, they able to take control, as like they trying to protect me. Or one time when I passed out trying to escape grim, and when I came to I was somewhere safe, with a small scratch on my arm." She looked around a noticed that a few of them were watching Qrow like he was a threat, to her he was a blessing.

"So why did you say my presence was helping you?" He was still confused on that part as his semblance always brought misfortune.

"Well, when you got closer you aura or something stopped all the voices from talking to the point that they won't take their eye off of you. I really don't care as my head doesn't feel like it's being smashed with a rock." She smiled and as time passed her skin seemed to turn back to its normal pale tone. "Also…." She looked down with a blush across her face.

"What is it kiddo." He tilted his head to try to see her face as best as he could, noting the blush.

"May I have some of the cookies that you brought with you?" She sheepishly swung her legs and let her tail sway a bit.

 _'Wow, Oz wasn't joking she really like these.'_ He chuckled a bit. "You can smell them?"

She nodded. "They smell like the old ones you always get me, but they smell stronger than the old ones."

He rubbed her head. "Sure, but you have to ask your mother first."

She looked up and smiled, wincing a bit again from the quick movement.

 **\\-\ \\-\**

They made their way downstairs, and the moment Summer saw Ruby walking down with Qrow, she was startled, amazed and slightly upset Qrow magically healed her daughter. "Ruby, what are you doing out of bed?"

"The spirits inside me stopped talking when Qrow around, they don't like him." She said quietly, but clear as she didn't like the forceful tone that came from her mother voice.

Qrow frowned at the statement, because it annoyed him that she said they don't like him, and even though Ruby couldn't really tell Summer was pissed at him.

Summer sighed. "So are you ok?"

"I'm not healed, but I can deal with the small pain of my headache."

She looked at her and then glared at Qrow for a second. "So why are you out of bed then Little Rose?"

The white-haired wolf smiled and her tail swayed a bit. "I…. was wondering if I could have some of the cookies that Uncle Qrow brought?"

Summer chuckled, and walked up to her and gave her a slight hug. "Sure thing, but don't push yourself." She smiled and watch her daughter make her way to the cookies, before looking at Qrow.

For a bit of time, Ruby was joyfully eating cookies at the table with a large cup of milk, while her mom and Qrow talked about something in the living room.

After a bit, he got up and looked at Ruby, and smiled. "I'm heading off kiddo, enjoy the cookies." he smiled at summer and started to head to the door until he was stopped by something that held onto him like a vice.

Summer stood shocked to see a shadow like Beowolf appear out of nowhere and held onto Qrow, not letting go whatsoever. She glanced to the kitchen to see Ruby standing in the door frame breathing profoundly from exhaustion.

"Y...You can't l…..leave. What e...ever it is y...you…...your presence st…..opped the roa…..roaring. I d...don….don't want toooo….. deal w...with the pa...in…..." She was breathing heavily as she wasn't really used to using other semblances that much. Ruby soon lost her grip on that semblance and collapsed into summers arms, feeling the warmth of her mother embrace soothed her, and soon she fell into a slumber.

 **\\-\ \\-\**

I hope you enjoyed this pretty late chapter, I wanted to post it earlier but things like school held me up, so I do hope this chapter was worth the wait. I hope I will be able to get the next chapter out way sooner than this one was from the last.


End file.
